


Strawberries and cigarettes

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Paris (City), Smoking, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor could still remember the way he tasted. Like strawberries and cigarettes.





	Strawberries and cigarettes

Connor could still remember the way he tasted. Like strawberries and cigarettes. He had met the stranger on a vacation in summer.

_Connor was standing on a small bridge in Paris._   
_The bridge was hung full of small locks that couples had written their names on. He smiled when he saw it._   
_It was in the evening and he had drank a little._   
_The city lights were shining bright in the distance._

_A stranger stood next to him and lit a cigarette._   
_Connor looked at him._   
_He was quite a bit older than him, but he was dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket._   
_His hair was hanging over his face and yet - he looked absolutely handsome._

_Connor didn't know if he noticed his staring, but the man turned to him and smiled._  
 _“You want one?”, he asked and Connor nodded._  
_The man gave him a cigarette and lit it._  
 _Connor didn't smoke often, but he still tried to inhale deep._

_“I'm Hank”, the stranger said._   
_“I'm Connor”, had been his answer._   
_They smoked in silence after that._

_Connor kept looking at the locks, wondering which of these people actually were still together._   
_Hank meanwhile looked at him._   
_Connor pretended not to notice._

_“So, are you visiting Paris?”_   
_“Yes. I just needed some time away from college. Or life.”_   
_“I think everyone needs some time away from life sometimes.”_   
_Connor watched the smoke fly through the air._   
_“Perhaps.”_

_He looked at Hank._   
_Everything in him screamed this wasn't a good idea._   
_“You're a very handsome man, Hank.”_   
_“I would have thought you'd find me a little bit old, boy.”_   
_Connor shrugged._

_He moved closer to the man, ‘til their arms were barely touching._   
_“It's my last day in Paris.”_   
_“Well. Let's make it a memorable one then.”_   
_Hank kissed him slowly._   
_He tasted like cigarettes and strawberries and Connor pulled him closer._

_They landed in Connor’s hotel room shortly later._   
_And Connor woke up early the next morning, naked and limbs tangled with the stranger in his bed._   
_Connor had smiled as he looked at him and they hadn't seen each other ever again._

Connor had often thought of that strangers smile and his hands on Connor’s body.  
He hadn't expected to ever see him again.  
But here he was, three years later, standing on a train station in Detroit.

He looked still just as handsome as he had that night in Paris.  
Connor couldn't help but wonder if his kiss would taste like strawberries and cigarettes again.

He debated with himself, if he should say hello or not.  
Connor moved a bit closer and Hank locked eyes with him.  
He smiled as he saw Connor.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
They stared at each other for a moment, the situation too surreal.  
Hank got out his package of cigarettes.  
Connor took one and let Hank light it for him.  
It immediately felt like he was back in Paris, years ago.

“I didn't think I'd ever see you again”, Connor said.  
“Disappointed?”  
Connor took a puff of his cigarette.  
“No. Quite the opposite, I think.”  
Hank smiled.  
“You know, I'd probably survive missing this train.”  
Connor hesitated barely a second, before he agreed.

Hank pressed him against his hotel room wall and kissed him hungrily.  
Connor could barely believe he got to kiss him again.  
He'd been fantasizing about that more often in the last years than he'd like to admit.  
He tasted exactly the same, strawberries and cigarettes.  
Connor loved the taste and he wanted more.

They feel onto the bed together, skin on skin, hands on his body. Lips against his.  
Just as beautiful as the first time.

“Can I stay a while?”, he asked quietly.  
“Sure”, Hank agreed and lit another cigarette.  
Connor watched the smoke and cuddled against the stranger’s side.

Hank left him with his phone number this time.  
Connor called him from time to time.  
It didn't take long for him to realize he felt for this man he barely knew.

But Hank kissed him softer now. Cuddled with him longer. Held him a little closer.  
That told him more than any words he felt the same way.  
Strawberries and cigarettes never tasted quite the same anymore.


End file.
